


共婵娟 The Everlasting Moment

by Eternal_Night_Sakura



Category: White Cat Legend, 大理寺外传, 大理寺日志
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Night_Sakura/pseuds/Eternal_Night_Sakura
Summary: 曾经亲密无间的人如今阴阳两隔。那个小院里，一起庆祝节日的两道身影已然不是旧人。面对同样的景色，有人期待未来，有人怀念往昔。世事无常，唯有天空中那轮明月亘古不变，默然见证着人间种种离合悲欢。
Relationships: 崔七, 裴训, 饼拾
Kudos: 19





	共婵娟 The Everlasting Moment

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇内cp乱炖，含有饼拾、裴训、崔七要素！还有，没有证据能证明唐朝有月饼！但是别管了，这是架空唐朝XD……灵感来自于RC老师以前画的大理寺外传张训给裴东来带月饼的中秋贺图。张言川声音描写参考的是《通天帝国》电影里张训的。还有，祝大家国庆中秋双节快乐！

夕阳将尽，余晖染得漫天火红，也照在只剩稀稀落落几个行人的市区街道上，为已然转凉的秋日增添了一份暖意。

浓厚的甜蜜香气在空气中弥漫。临近闭市，日间门前宾客如云的胜福斋此刻也已无人问津。看着后方盛放售卖的点心的柜子里最后没卖完的两包点心，老板无奈地叹了口气：“可惜了，唉……”就算他们家不打着点心都是当日新鲜制作的招牌，这些点心放到明天也卖不出去喽。胜福斋老板摇了摇头。

“当家的，你快点！孩子还在等着呢！”忽然一个爽利泼辣的女声响起，打断了胜福斋老板的思绪。“马上来！”回头对着妻子喊了一声之后，他开始收拾东西准备关门回家。

“等等，等等老板！”就在这时，忽然一阵匆忙的脚步声随着呼喊一起传来。那脚步声由远及近，变得越来越明显，接着一个肤色偏黑，长相平凡到毫无特点的年轻人猛然冲到了柜台前，把老板吓了一跳：“诶哟，您悠着点……”

“月，月饼……”年轻人一歇下来就开始喘着粗气断断续续地开始说着什么。他显然是一路拼命跑着冲向这里的，满头的大汗止都止不住，看得胜福斋老板都替他感觉累。同时不知为何，他的心中蓦然升起了一种奇怪的感觉，好像这一幕他曾经看见过似的。“老板……请问，恁这还，还有……月饼吗？”那个喘得上气不接下气的年轻人用带着口音的憨厚声音问道，一霎就打破了老板那种奇怪的感觉。

“有，有！”见此机会，胜福斋老板急忙将那最后的两包点心放到了年轻人面前。“这些都是最后的了，你要都拿走的话五折一起卖你，如何？”

“谢谢老板，两包刚刚好！”年轻人笑得见牙不见眼。他显然是熟客了，不用问都很清楚这些点心什么价，很快就从怀里掏出铜钱开始点。老板一时好奇，顺口问道：“这都快闭市了，您怎么会这会儿来买月饼呐？”

“嗐，”年轻人无奈地长出一口气，“还不是俺当差的地方闹嘞！本来今天过节，俺们那发了月饼，但是——”

“怎么了？”老板好奇地探身。年轻人点足了铜钱放在桌上：“恁再点点。”接着他回忆着什么，露出了非常复杂的表情：“俺家猫爷掰开那月饼一看，就碰都不想再碰了——那里头包的，全都是萝卜！”

“嚯！”胜福斋老板发出一声惊叹。他其实并不知道萝卜什么滋味，萝卜可是个金贵物什，他们这样的平头百姓连吃到的机会都不会有。但是他就是模模糊糊有个印象，好像曾经也有人跟他抱怨过萝卜月饼糟糕到不行，尝了一口就差点没吐了出来。因为说那么金贵的东西不好吃的话太稀奇了，所以让他印象深刻——咦？想到这里，老板忽然出神地看向了来买点心的年轻人的面容。此刻作为背景的夕阳辉光，还有那张平凡到不起眼的脸，这幅景象此刻似乎正慢慢和某段模糊记忆中的一幕重合……

“其实俺觉着萝卜月饼虽然怪了点，但吃起来还成——好歹里面带着肉呢，平时肉都很少见嘞！”年轻人一开口，就把老板那种感觉全给打破了。年轻人拎起那两个油纸包，朝老板招了招手，笑容欢快：“多谢老板，俺回去啦！”

“诶小兄弟你慢……你这赶得回去吗？”老板说了一半才反应过来不对味，急忙改了口。暮鼓已经响过一道了，他担心这年轻人没来得及回去犯了夜禁被巡夜的金吾卫抓走……

“没事，俺脚程快，能赶回去！”年轻人丢下这句话就再次以和来时一样的速度往回冲刺了，那在夕阳下奔跑的风一般的身影，让老板忍不住笑出了声。但是他的笑容没能持续多久，因为一只纤细的手从他背后伸了过来，一把揪住了他的耳朵：“好你个钱大老板啊，光顾着催你的老主顾回去，就不管你自己还有你娘子也急着赶回家啦？！”

“诶哟，媳妇儿我错了！求你饶了我吧！”老板呲牙咧嘴地道。他脸带嗔红的妻子这才松开了手，抱着双臂不满地道：“以前也就算了，现在爹娘和孩子还在家里等着咱们回去过节呢，你就不能多为咱们想想，早点回去吗？我可都听见了，你和那位客人说的话都和几年前一模一样，你还何必在那问些乱七八糟的问题耽搁人家？”

“啊？”老板愣了下，提起了要带回家的包裹牵住了妻子的手：“……媳妇儿你能不能跟我说说？你知道每天来的客人那么多我根本记不住，但是那位小哥给我的感觉有点熟悉，好像……”他努力地想了想该怎么形容那种感觉。“今天的事情以前发生过一样？”

“我看你就是整天做点心都做傻了。”老板娘伸出手指点了点老板的额头。“你忘啦？孩子还在我肚子里的那一年，那位小哥也是这样跑过来买月饼，你也是这样扯着人家唠的！我还记得他说的什么‘菜叔是对萝卜有执念吧’之类的话……不过真奇怪，他现在的声音和口音怎么都变了？……还有，我记得他跟的那个人不是姓裴吗？什么时候变成姓毛的了？”老板娘忽然也觉得越说越迷糊了。

胜福斋老板挠挠头，露出了若有所思的神色：“……不，应该不是同一个人。可能碰巧只是很相似的人吧？”他又一拍脑袋：“我们想这么多干啥！走，媳妇儿，月饼也卖完了，咱们赶紧地回家过节去！爹娘和孩子该等急了！”

第二遍暮鼓应时响起。踏上归途的人们脚步匆匆，几乎每个人脸上都有着对团圆相聚的期待。很快暮光褪尽，夜色如水，星光似波。一轮皎皎银盘遥遥挂在天际，沉静默然地洒下霜雪般的澄净光芒，照亮了人间。

最后一遍暮鼓响起。宵禁开始之前，几乎卡着点地，一个身影一头冲进了大理寺的正门，惹来了正要关门的看门人“怎么回来得这么晚”的责备。

“出去买月饼去了……俺保证下次肯定提前买好，不会再这样啦。”陈拾抬手抹了抹满头的汗，冲着大爷不好意思地笑道。大爷不耐烦地挥手赶着人：“得了得了，几年前那个也是你吧？我说你怎么就不长记性，知道这儿月饼出了名的难吃还不记好早点买，又等到这么晚了才回来？快走快走别在这碍手碍脚的……”

“可是俺才来这一年啊……”陈拾有点委屈地嘀咕了一句，可是正忙着关门的大爷根本没听见。耸耸肩，陈拾很快就把这事抛在了脑后。等他身影消失之后，看门大爷骤然反应过来：“不对啊，那小子不是已经……”

话说到一半戛然而止。看门大爷伸手锤了锤自己的背，脊柱一放松就弯了下来，显出了几分佝偻：“呵，老喽，连人都认错了。不过，要是那些人还在……”他叹了口气，仰起头，浑浊的眼中映出了那轮月影：“唉，只有这月亮还是和以前一样圆呐。”

而此时的大理寺吏舍内，有人在对着和月亮同样圆的东西尽情抒发着心里的不满。

“你是新来的你不知道，”王七举着今天膳房发的月饼一脸的苦大仇深，火力全开地跟崔倍开喷，“每一年啊，每一年我都会想，今年发的月饼能不能不是用萝卜做的，结果，哇，你猜怎么着，蔡叔真是从来没让我失望过！口味会变，主料从来没改过！难吃更是一如既往……不，该说是，只有超越，没有巅峰！你永远无法想象，蔡叔和萝卜的极限到底在哪里！”

“有那么难吃吗……”崔倍想着王七会不会说得太夸张了，拿起了自己那份尝试性地咬了一口，瞬息间他的脸色就变得极为难看，急忙捂住了自己的嘴崔倍才没有吐出来。王七带着一脸“让你不听老人言”的表情凑了过来：“怎么样，我说得没错吧？”

“……咕。”勉强嚼了嚼，把那口味道堪称魔幻的东西吞了下去，崔倍点了点头。

“嘶……看来今年蔡叔的水平也是有增无减啊。”观察完崔倍的脸色，王七倒吸了一口凉气，从崔倍的手里抽走了只被咬了一口的月饼。“再吃怕会出命案了！哎，别管这玩意儿了，咱俩去院子里学那些文人雅士赏下月算了。……真是的，阿里巴巴去和他那些胡人朋友玩了，豹哥又不知道这个节日去拜什么野神了（崔倍在一旁小声说是月神，但是王七根本没在听），就连陈拾都不知道跑哪儿去了，好无聊啊……”王七扯着崔倍的手臂摇晃着哼哼唧唧：“崔倍现在我可只有你了！陪我去啦！”

“我，我也没说不行啊……”崔倍被缠得不行，有些不自在地移开目光，委婉地表示了答应。什么都没察觉的王七欢呼一声，直接拉着崔倍一起搬了小板凳到院子里坐下。

满月如镜。秋夜的风微凉且清新，掠过崔倍身边时，一直笼罩在他心头的阴郁仿佛须臾间被风轻柔地拂开。月华自天际倾泻而下，倏然照亮了崔倍眼前的世界，他周围的世界似乎骤然变得开阔明朗起来。一缕黑发被风牵引着划过他的手，顺滑非常，被发丝碰触到的皮肤有点轻轻的痒。

崔倍转眼看过去，看见王七晚上惯常散着的头发被风吹得飘扬起来，随着气流轻舞着。那双总是古灵精怪地好奇探寻着周遭一切的眼睛此刻专注地注视着明月，月光坠入他的眼瞳，让那双眼睛显得格外明亮。此刻的王七似乎正在出神，好像想起了什么让他不高兴的事情，嘴角有些惆怅地下垂着，整个人都难得地沉静了下来，和他平时跳脱的样子相去甚远。只穿着中衣中裤的他没有特意做出他女装时那样妩媚的姿态，也没有做什么特别的事情，他确确实实只是在专注地望着月亮而已，但是是月光太迷人了，还是缭绕在身周的风太缠绵了，还是这一刻美好静谧得太动人了？现在这一刻的王七让崔倍根本无法移开眼，比其他任何时候都越发心跳加速。在这个短暂的瞬间，崔倍忘记了他头顶上象征着不祥的乌云，忘记了他生命中的种种悲惨和伤痛，忘记了过去，现在他的生命里好像只剩下了此刻，此景，这里的他和王七。他知道这个瞬间随时都会迎来结束，但是在他的感觉中，又仿佛是永恒的。

“啊啊啊人家也想吃月饼嘛！普通的，甜甜的，和萝卜没有一点关系的那种！”王七突然手舞足蹈地撒起了泼，刚刚那个月下美男子转眼就成了聒噪的五岁孩童，那转变之突然，吓得崔倍头顶上的小乌云都震了震。崔倍回过神后犹豫一下，慢慢朝着王七伸出了手，想揉揉这个孩子气的家伙的脑袋作为安抚……

“王七！崔倍！”忽然一个熟悉的喊声响起，吸引了两个人的注意力。崔倍不着痕迹地收回了手，王七看清楚来人之后就忿忿地嚷嚷起来：“陈拾！你今天跑哪浪去了啊！说，你是不是学坏了，看到好看的小姐姐就走不动路不想回来了是不是！”

“俺哪有啊！”陈拾急忙喊冤。“俺不过出去买个月饼而已！”他把其中一个油纸包递给了王七：“给！俺看猫爷对发的月饼反应成那样了，猜着恁们大概也不会喜欢，这一包是给恁们带嘞！”

“嘿嘿，行啊陈拾，平时哥哥们没白待你那么好！谢了！”王七也不客气，他向陈拾比了个大拇指，就迫不及待地拆开油纸包。顺手先给崔倍先递了一个，然后他才拿起一个一口咬下：“嗯——胜福斋的手艺还是一如既往地棒啊！好吃！这才是人吃的月饼嘛！”王七激动得热泪盈眶。陈拾看着王七满足的样子咧嘴憨憨地笑了：“恁们先吃着，我把这一包拿给猫爷去！”

“哎，慢走不送！”王七笑嘻嘻地冲陈拾挥着手，忽然间动作就停住了。崔倍注意到，在那一瞬间王七好像透过陈拾跑远的背影看到了另外的什么人一样，有些惆怅地低声呢喃：“以前也是这样，这俩人还真是到处都像啊……”

“什么真像？”崔倍微微偏过头问道。“还不是就那个张……”王七说了半句想起身边的人是谁之后急忙刹住了车：“啊，你不知道，是以前另外一个和我共事过的人，他……没什么好提的，你别问了。”他的态度很坚决，看得出来王七真的非常不想崔倍就这事继续探究下去了。就像忘记了刚刚说了什么一样，王七顺畅地转变了话题：“诶，我猜陈拾这家伙出去肯定主要是为了给他家猫爷买月饼，我俩只是顺带的，崔倍你信不信？”

“可是最后我们还是吃到月饼了，所以也没差吧……”崔倍眨了下眼睛，轻声道。

“哼，我是想说他们两个之间绝对有事情啦！”王七略带不满地用手肘碰了碰崔倍，接着又露出了那副没心没肺的笑容：“不过你说得对，反正他们的事我们也管不着，所以……管他呢，有甜滋滋的月饼吃就好啦！”这么说着，他又捧着月饼美美地咬了一口，两条小腿都幸福得不安分地晃来晃去。“你快尝尝啊，可好吃了！”

“嗯。”坐在一边注视着王七的崔倍也仰起头，学着王七的样子望着那轮满月，轻轻咬了一口王七塞到他手里的圆圆月饼——金黄喷香的饼皮之下，是细腻绵软的红豆沙，触及舌尖的那一刻，甜美的味道在他的舌尖绽开。没有咬到异物，没有突如其来的手滑让月饼掉落到地上，没有突然掀起的风沙亦或飞过的鸟落下的排泄物让月饼被污染，没有各种奇奇怪怪的意外——崔倍现在正非常普通，亦可说幸运非常地吃着这几乎甜到他心里去的点心。此时风清月明，从余光中他能看到紧挨着他的王七捧着月饼摇来晃去，在他耳边欢快地哼着小调。在这个极近的距离，崔倍甚至感受得到身旁属于王七身体的温暖。因为身旁的人，他满是苦涩的人生此刻好像也有了一丝丝值得回忆的甜意。

不觉间，崔倍露出了一个极淡，却真实的微笑，眼中的月色都更柔了几分。

“哒哒哒……”而在另一边，脚步轻快地穿过熟悉的道路，拐过不知道经过了多少次的转角，陈拾奔向了少卿所在的院子，脸上挂着连他自己都没察觉到的充满欢喜与期待的笑容。那种神情和姿态，仿佛他不是在前往李饼所在的地方，而是回到他所归属的地方一样。

陈拾并不知道，这个世界上也没有任何人知道……数年之前，同样的地方，同样的时刻，同样的景色之下，有一个面容和他相同的人，带着和他一样的表情，在做着和他现在正在做的完全一样的事。两人的行动在不同时空中同时进行，就像互为镜中倒影一般，又像一切重演一样。唯一知道这一切，见证着这一切的近乎永恒的存在默然洒下如积水般空明的清辉，在地上拉出仿佛倒映着来自过去时光的影子。

“大人，我回来了！”/“猫爷，俺回来啦！”

在不同时间上的同一地点里，两道分别来自于不同时间点的喊声同时响起。这两个声音一个较为清越明朗，发音字正腔圆，一个显得更淳朴一些，官话并不标准，带着明显的口音。但是两个声音都带着同样纯然的喜悦。在不同时间点上的两个人同时跨进了这个小院，望向院中让他们各自心心念念地想要将手中的惊喜送出的人。

在属于过去的那个世界里，一位身着有金色花纹的玄色少卿袍服，浑身上下除了一双黑曜石般的眼眸是漆黑的，其余从发丝到肌肤都是雪白，仿佛身躯都是由羊脂白玉雕刻而出，气质凌厉出尘的人转过脸来。看到拎着个食盒站在小院门口，气喘吁吁，满头都是因一路奔跑流下的汗水的张言川时，他露出了讶异的神色：“……你回来做什么？”

这个人正是大理寺少卿裴东来，张言川跟随和照顾的对象。此刻他正靠在院墙下，手里捧着一个缺了一小角的圆圆事物。从那个缺口看去，可以看到里面大块大块的粗糙的萝卜。那正是大理寺膳房今年中秋特供，蔡叔的原创——大块萝卜馅月饼，刚才在买月饼的时候张言川还在跟点心店老板抱怨起它有多难吃呢。张言川显然注意到了裴东来手里拿着的东西，一瞬间他有些心疼地蹙了下眉。不过转瞬间他就重新扬起笑容，举高了手里提着的食盒向裴东来跑去：“我来给您送这个！”

……

而现在，站在房顶正脊上，凝望着天上圆月出神的人影头顶的猫耳猛地一颤。陈拾这一声喊打断了他的思绪，骤然把他从回忆拉回了现实。他循声向下看去，身着的黑底白凤凰纹的官服袍角在夜风中摇摆着，猫脸上的雪白毛发在月下泛着柔润的光，一双琥珀色的剔透猫眼都睁得圆圆的，充满了惊讶：“陈拾？你不去过节，回我这来干什么？”

陈拾举高了手里的油纸包，咧出一个大大的笑容：“所以俺带了月饼，来找恁过节嘞！”

……

“你想跟我卖关子？”一眼看穿了张言川故意没说盒子里是什么的小心思，裴东来挑了挑眉。这挑战过于简单，让他嘴角都有点好笑地稍稍跟着微微勾了下：“还用得着猜吗——是月饼，对吧？”

“啊，果然什么都瞒不过您。”倒也没感觉沮丧，张言川把食盒递给裴东来的时候还有些终于把想送的东西送达到了想送的人手中的心满意足，同时想着“果然如此”——不愧是裴大人啊，这么快就猜到了。不过他还是有些好奇：“您是怎么知道的？”

“你猜。”裴东来反卖了个关子，留下兀自还在冥思苦想究竟是为什么的张言川，他慢慢打开了食盒。一瞬间浓郁的甜香就从盒子里扑了出来，往里看去，一个个泛着金黄色泽，表面有着漂亮花纹的圆圆小饼就码放在盒中，充满了诱惑力，上面胜福斋的标志清晰可见。

裴东来忽地抬眸望向张言川，小跟班正拿着手巾擦汗，在这个距离下借着月光能看见张言川衣服的后背都被濡湿了：“这是你刚刚出去买的？”

“是啊！”张言川还在傻乐。“因为是最后的，人家还半价把剩下的都卖给我了。”

“哦……那你还有什么其他感想没？”裴东来皮笑肉不笑地扯了扯嘴角。“比如有点危险之类的？”

“是有点险，要是我再去晚一点人家店都关了。”张言川反思了一下点着头道，裴东来扶了扶自己的额头，接着赏了张言川一个爆栗：“笨蛋，我是说你这么晚出去就没想过回不来么？金吾卫连犯夜的朝中官员都打死过，你不怕碰上他们？！” 

吃了一记爆栗还有点懵的张言川听出了裴东来的担心，在心里某个角落已经乐开了花：“不会的，裴大人您放心我心里有准儿，肯定来得及。”说是这么说，但是张言川已经心虚地移开了眼神。“您知道我跑得挺快的……”

“哼……？”裴东来不太相信地扬着音调轻轻哼了一声，让张言川差点又再出一身冷汗。不过他倒也没再追究下去，而是将注意力转移到了食盒里的点心上，似乎对谈话失去了兴趣。一时两人之间的空气都陷入了有些僵硬的沉默，惟听见院中虫鸣声声。感觉自己也找不到什么理由可以继续待下去的张言川带着遗憾长长呼出了一口气，神色如常地低头拱手行礼：“大人，我就不打扰您赏月的雅兴了，先告辞……祝您节日快乐。”

“……站住。”张言川还没走出两步，裴东来的声音在他身后倏然响起。“我还没让你走呢？”

……

“你……”李饼还惊讶得不知该如何开口，陈拾就已经挥着手喊道：“恁等一下，俺马上就上来！”

“别忙了，你在下面等着！”李饼急忙回应，接着一纵而下，以半跪的缓冲姿态稳稳地落在陈拾身前。没等他起身，扑面而来的就是一股甜蜜的香气。刚刚买来的点心似乎还带着点余温，熟悉的香气沁得他心里都软软的。

李饼忽然意识到了什么，抬头看向笑吟吟的陈拾，果不其然看到他满头都是跑出来的热汗：“这是你刚刚买回来的？”

“是啊。”陈拾点点头。

“胜福斋那家的？”李饼并没有把握地猜测道。这是他最喜欢的那家点心店。

“咦，猫爷恁怎么知道嘞？！”陈拾挠了挠头：“还好赶在闭市之前买到啦，因为是最后的，人家还饶了俺一半的价钱呢。”

“你……这不是胡闹吗！”李饼叱责道。胜福斋距离大理寺路程有多远他知道，再算一算就知道陈拾来回得有多赶时间了，“这么晚了，你就不怕来不及赶回来被金吾卫抓走？还有……”他琢磨着停顿了一下，眼神越发不可置信：“你今天那么早让我喝药是为了这个？！”

“那只是以防万一！”陈拾慌得摇着那只没提着东西的手和脑袋表示不是这么回事：“俺不是赶回来了嘛！”

“……你怎么不想想，万一你没来得及回来被抓走了呢？！”李饼怒气冲冲地道。“金吾卫连朝中犯夜的官员都打死过，你被抓走会有什么好下场？！”

“猫爷，谢谢恁担心俺。但是恁放心吧，俺跑得可快了，肯定能赶回来俺才敢出去嘞。”陈拾拍着胸膛道。李饼看似是在责备他，但他听出了李饼话里的关切：“恁放心，俺不会拿俺的命开玩笑嘞。”

他靠近李饼，举起那包点心笑着：“今天那么好的日子，恁就消消气。这个月饼肯定可好吃啦，恁尝尝再说？”

……

听到裴东来的呼唤，张言川赶紧退回来：“……啊？大人您还有什么事要我干吗？”

“有啊。”裴东来把那一盒月饼往张言川怀里一塞，接着转身就走。张言川下意识地接住了盒子，他迟了一拍才反应过来，急忙追着裴东来问道：“大人，怎么了？您不喜欢这种月饼吗？”

“你想什么呢？我只是让你帮我拿过来而已。”裴东来坐到了他房间门前的木质回廊上，悠然示意张言川坐到他旁边，然后才从盒子里拣了一个月饼道：“你买了这么多，我一个人怎么吃得完？你也一起。”

“哎，多谢大人！”张言川顿时笑逐颜开。裴东来有些奇怪地看着这乐颠颠的傻小子：“……你在谢什么啊，这月饼还是你买的。”

张言川当场哽住，严肃地低头思索了片刻：“因，因为月饼已经被我送给大人了，所以现在应该算裴大人请我吃的，应该谢才对……？”

“噗嗤。”

……他刚刚是不是听到裴东来笑了一声？那声音太轻了让他有些不确定，张言川疑惑地转过头望向裴东来，裴东来瞟了他一眼，用眼神示意了下就摆在他们中间的月饼，声音平静得带点凉意：“怎么？你不吃？”

“我吃我吃！”张言川不想知道裴东来的下一句是不是不吃就滚，急忙随便拣了个月饼大口咬下。一旁的裴东来看得眼角肌肉抽了抽，产生了一种张言川会不会被噎到的担心：“喂——”

“噗！……咳咳！咳咳咳！”印证了裴东来的预感，吃太急结果真的吃出事了的张言川开始疯狂咳嗽，但不是因为噎到，而是被点心碎末呛到了。裴东来挥手推开食盒靠过去，无奈地给张言川拍了拍背：“你没事吧？”

“没，咳，大人我还好……”终于恢复过来，咳得眼前都被泪水糊了的张言川用袖子一抹眼睛，抬起头的瞬间就发现裴东来俊美的面庞就在他眼前，现在他们之间是那么近，只要他们再相互靠近一点点，就能双唇相贴的那么近。而他已经直直撞进了那双深邃而明亮，仿佛星光坠入其中的眸中。柔和澄明的月光映照着银发雪肤的裴东来，看起来就像他自己在散发着浅浅的光芒一样，让他越发显得飘渺出尘，仿佛明月本身落入凡间，才化作了这样如仙一般的人。

怦咚。怦咚。此刻被裴东来专注凝视着的张言川感觉心脏不受控制地鼓噪着，雀跃着，几乎就要冲出他的胸膛奔向面前这个人怀中——

……

“月饼，本官自己又不是没有……”李饼气呼呼地拿出膳房发的那个月饼，刚想赌气地不理陈拾在他面前吃这个月饼表示自己才不稀罕他拿过来的，陈拾就已经自然而然地用他带来的一大包月饼和李饼手里的交换了。在李饼拿着那包散发着甜美香气的月饼愣神的时候，陈拾已经拆开膳房的萝卜肉馅月饼咬了一大口，不甚清晰地说：“反正……这个恁大概不会喜欢，就算俺的跟恁换的呗？”

“亏你吃得下去啊……”李饼没忍住低声吐槽。拿到月饼刚掰开看了一眼他就不敢再碰了，现在虽然他没有亲口尝，但是陈拾吃那个月饼他也看得心惊肉跳的，忍不住地皱眉：“别勉强，不好吃就拿去丢了吧。你不是买了月饼来吗，不用非要吃那个……可能会吃坏肚子的吧？”

“噫，哪里会，这个月饼还挺鲜的。”陈拾已经三下五除二地消灭了那块蔡叔的得意之作，平常得好像他刚刚吃的根本不是什么大理寺里人人避之唯恐不及、神憎鬼厌的著名黑暗点心。至少现在李饼所看到陈拾脸上的笑容，根本不像勉强的样子：“猫爷，俺把你的月饼吃掉啦，恁就吃俺买的呗？”

“既然如此……那我就却之不恭了。”此刻也再也生不起气来，李饼翘起嘴角，打开了那个油纸包。这些散发着诱人香气、圆如满月的小饼承载着大唐百姓人人皆知的美好寓意，但是却让想到这里的李饼神色忽地变得黯然。他举头望向那轮明月，无数或美好或痛楚的回忆再一次被勾起。在花船事件之后，在承受了那些剧变和离别之后，无论他再怎么习惯了这样的日子，习惯了那些回忆带来的心痛和悲哀，但是在这样属于团圆的佳节，这些回忆和心痛都好像变得越加鲜明，让他难以挣脱，甚至一呼一吸之间带来的都是锥心般的刺痛。

回不去了，那些人已经不在了，那些美好的时光已经再也回不去了。

被陈拾的到来打断过的李饼再次浸入到这些思绪当中。它们在他心里翻涌着，没有一点停歇的意思。心知不该将这些情绪带给别人，李饼叹了口气，放弃了邀请陈拾留在这里一起赏月的打算。

……

“鲁莽行事只会适得其反，记好了。”在张言川的心脏在胸膛里乱撞，脑海里也源源不断地产生着纷杂的想法的时候，裴东来拍了拍张言川的肩膀，重新坐下了。“我又不会抢你的，急什么啊你。”

“是……”回过神来，心里明白在裴东来面前丢了好大人的张言川惭愧地低下了头，丧气地咬着月饼。在一旁的裴东来若有所思地长出一口气，出声打断了正干巴巴嚼着点心出神的张言川的思绪：“低着头干什么？难得的良辰美景，抬头看看啊。”

张言川听话地应声抬头。这一观察，所有他先前没有注意到的景致，于此尽皆真实存在的事物即刻泉涌般展现在他的感觉中。月华如练，风中桂香隐隐，今夜正是花好月圆。空中那轮满月正温柔地注视着大地，也守望着月下的他们。此刻裴东来就静静坐在他身旁，只要他稍稍偏过头，就能看见他喜欢的人。饼皮的香气还有甜甜的豆沙味道溢满口腔，但是裴东来和他并肩而坐的事实比之他口中所尝到的甜味更加甘甜，让他的整颗心都要被温暖得化开了一样。这一刻张言川突然前所未有地清晰认识到——他正在和他喜欢的人一起度过这个美好的节日。在意识到这一点的时候一股满足感缓缓流入了他的心间，让张言川浮躁的心安定了下来。

“果然感觉不同。”张言川忽然听到裴东来轻声感叹。张言川迷茫地扭过头，看到裴东来正专注地遥望着天上桂宫：“大人，什么感觉不同？”

“很多方面啊……”裴东来闲适地品着月饼，嘴角噙着若有若无的笑意，平时周身带着的寒意都似乎消融在了月光之中：“直到现在我才发现，这样的夜晚如果只有一个人赏月，那真是件煞风景的事。以及，”裴东来耸耸肩，“……好几年没吃到过这样正常的月饼了。也只有这样的月饼堪堪与此时此景相配啊。”

“您喜欢就好。”张言川笑道。“以后每年的今天只要您不嫌弃，我都买月饼来陪您一起赏月吃月饼啊。”

……

李饼抬起头，刚打算让陈拾拿着这些月饼回去好好过节，自己留在这里独自处理这些情绪，就被陈拾轻柔却不容拒绝的力道推着走向房门前的走廊。当即猫猫就炸毛了：“陈拾你干什么？！”

“俺看过啦，要赏月的话除了房顶就是这里最好了！”刚刚将李饼的神情全部收入眼中的陈拾已经大概猜到了李饼想做什么。他也知道，现在有一件只有他能做，而且也是他此时唯一能为李饼做的事情。“猫爷，俺想和恁一起过这个节。”

“可是我不……”那些消沉的情绪还萦绕在李饼心头。他想拒绝，但是陈拾已经拿过月饼，拉着他坐在了走廊上：“猫爷，俺除了俺还没找到的哥哥已经没有别的亲人了，现在俺哥还没找着，没人会陪俺过这个节啦。恁现在过也是一个人过，可是一个人太孤单了，要不猫爷咱俩搭个伙一起过呗？”

李饼这时候才想起，陈拾也失去了他的亲人。他无依无靠地来到这大理寺，让他回去一个人过这个团圆的节日，李饼也觉得不忍心：“咳，那就按你说的，今天我们一起过吧。”

听到这个回答，陈拾笑得更加灿烂了，他给李饼递过去一个月饼：“多谢猫爷！恁快尝尝，这个月饼应该可好吃！”

“你真的能分得清什么好吃不好吃吗……？”眼睁睁看着陈拾面不改色地把那个恐怖的萝卜月饼吃下去的李饼心生怀疑。不过至少胜福斋的招牌不像陈拾的味觉那样，还是让他觉得靠谱的。

李饼将月饼举到嘴边，轻轻咬下。不像以前在王府会吃到的那种精致的点心，胜福斋的点心相对廉价，但是一直美味得简单朴素，这个月饼也是如此，他同样也很喜欢。绵软的豆沙的味道在口中蔓延，甜味带来的暖意也似乎缓缓渗入了心间，将那些消沉的情绪驱散了些。

深深地呼吸一口气，李饼努力试着去暂时放下那些思绪。他明白，现在该做的是前进，如果耽于过去反而失去现在所拥有的，哥哥还有丘护卫也都不会对他放心的。他必须成长，必须把所有的秘密还有难过都藏起来，因为他现在已经不是那个被保护着的人了，他必须去做那个去保护别人的人，就像以前他所爱的人们为他做过的一样。他知道自己能做到，陈拾就在他身边，他现在不是孤独一人……

……可是，明白这些，不代表他不会难过，不代表他不会深深地去思念。尤其是在这样代表团圆的节日里，那些回忆纷至沓来，一幕幕展现在他的脑海里，根本无法抑制——

“猫爷。”听到呼唤的李饼被抽出了思绪。他转过头，与在他身旁的陈拾对上了视线。陈拾眼角弯弯，笑容温柔得仿佛能够将李饼此刻所有的情绪全盘接受，包括他的痛苦和软弱。而陈拾声音里含着那股坚韧而温暖的力量，似乎都传递到了李饼心里。“要是恁害怕以后没人一起过节，可以找俺呀。”陈拾望进那双猫瞳，认真地道。“只要恁需要俺，俺一定会在。”

……

听到张言川彷如承诺一般的发言，裴东来蓦地转过头：“你这句话我可记住了。要是你忘了，你知道的……”

虽然裴东来没说具体的，但是张言川已经激灵灵地打了个寒颤，就差没指天发誓了：“绝对不会忘！”裴东来的手段他可不想亲身领教！所以绝对不敢啊那是！

裴东来的目光直直望进了张言川的双眸中，像是能够通过眼瞳看透张言川的灵魂一般。他所见的那双比今夜的月光更清澈的眼眸里有着紧张，但更多的是对于那样的未来的坚定和期待。似乎得到了自己想要的答案，裴东来发出一声轻笑，转回头去：“紧张什么，信了你了。”

张言川放下提起的心暗暗出了口气，接着，一个轻到几不可闻的声音飘进他的耳中：“……谢谢。”

他诧异地睁大了眼睛。不过很快，他就从短暂的恍惚中回过神，嘴角挂着的微笑幸福而满足。

……

“……话别说得那么确定，未来的事，谁知道呢。”李饼扯了扯嘴角，露出一个并不发自内心的笑容，反倒显得有些悲凉。似乎也觉得刚刚说得太悲观了，他补了一句：“不过，你这句话，我就当真的听了。”

“俺本来就是说真的，而且它也会成真的！”陈拾坚持道，仿佛已经看见了那样的未来。他说着这些的时候双眸都在熠熠生辉，让那张平凡的面庞都显得灵气十足。他怀抱着对眼前人和未来的极大热情与期待，许诺道：“今年俺在这里啦，明年，后年，十年以后，二十年以后……甚至比那更远的很久很久以后，俺都一定能来到恁身边，陪着恁的！”

“……倒是恁到时候，别嫌俺烦就行了……”说到最后陈拾才想起来，还没考虑过李饼的意见，就擅自想跟他约定到那么久以后都一起过节，是不是有点太厚脸皮了？他有些尴尬地用手指挠了下脸。但是李饼并没有这么觉得。

陈拾说得如此纯粹坚定，让李饼不由得为之动容。虽然李饼心中悲观的那一面仍然忧虑地告诉他，现实不可能像陈拾说的那样简单美好，他们会离别，会失散，会像李饼过去的生命里其他那些重要的人一样，会因为种种原因突然有一天就再也见不到了。但是，与此同时，他心里的另一面也在用更强的声音诉说着，至少此刻他们还在一起，至少前方还有希望，如果想要得到如陈拾所说的那样的未来，他就要去争取，去主动实现它。他就是为此而成长的，他就是为此而成为了今天的他的。他已经从一个需要被保护的人，成为了能够保护包括陈拾在内，所有他所珍视的人的保护者。他依然深爱着已经停留在回忆里的人们，但是他现在拥有的一切同样珍贵。顷刻间，这些回忆还有信念都化作了温暖的力量，源源不断地注入他的身体里。

“嫌烦是不会的，但是你也太有信心了吧……”虽然这么说着，但是笑容已经重新回到了李饼的嘴角。“不过，谢谢你。”

谢谢你再次给了我相信的勇气。谢谢你一直以来的陪伴。谢谢你这份美好的心意。

“嘿嘿，猫爷，不用谢，这都是俺应该做的。”陈拾欢快地啃了一口甜丝丝的红豆沙月饼，仰头望向天上圆月，脸上的笑容比他所吃的点心还甜。

他无比相信，今夜所说的一切，在未来都会像他期待的那样，成为现实。

明年，后年，十年，二十年以后，还有更远的很久很久以后，他们都会像这样在一起共同度过这个美好的日子。

但是，现在，陈拾更希望让时间停在此刻。

……

以后他们还会有许许多多这样的日子，他们可以一起度过无数个中秋节，就像现在这样。仰望着那轮满月，张言川心想。

但是，现在，张言川只想让时光在此停步。

……

在不同时间上的同一地点里，两个有着相同面貌的人带着相同的神情，面对着同一轮明月，在心里发出了同样的真诚祈愿，希望让此刻美好成为永恒。

如果可以，他们都希望让一切不要改变，都希望能够长长久久地陪伴着各自身边的人。

分别在两个时间点上的那两个无比相似，都是满心欢喜的人那时还不知道，到了现在，他们之中的其中一人的愿望，已经再也没有实现的可能了。

过去的那个世界里，那天的情景，还有那个如仙般的人，已经尽皆化作了梦幻泡影，再也不复存在了。而一起被毁灭的，还有一个人全部的梦想和希望。

……

“大当家的？”

听到这声呼唤，他才恍然回过神来。抬起眸，黑罗刹看到血蝉对他举起了盛满浊酒的碗：“就算是这样的酒现在也挺难得的。你不喝？”

“你想喝的话就都拿去吧。”他兴致缺缺地把酒坛推到她那边。血蝉耸了耸肩，喝完碗里的，毫不客气地把酒坛拎走了就给自己倒：“嘁，你不想喝，我还求之不得呢。”

黑罗刹移开眼，对此未置一词。血蝉本来凝视着酒碗，可是又看了看一言不发的他，她终于没忍住开口搭话：“喂，你在想谁啊？是不是你喜欢的那个？”

被说中了最深的心思，他悚然一惊，猛地抬起头：“你怎么……？”

“你还是挺好猜的。”血蝉叹气道。这三年以来，她见证了这个男人的成长，也忍了三年的好奇心。“那个人已经死了吧？不然你不会是这样。”

“……”黑罗刹默认不语。血蝉往后一靠，又往嘴里倒了些酒：“看在我们之间的情分上，我提醒你一句——像你这样放不下，迟早会出事的。”

“干我们这种刀头舔血的营生的，不出点事才奇怪吧？”他笑了笑，只是笑意未及眼底。血蝉翻了个白眼：“别装听不懂，姑奶奶做杀手的时候这种事见得多了去了。听我一句劝，该忘的都趁早忘掉，才能活得轻松点。”

血蝉说完这句又喝了口酒，并没有指望从这个惯于沉默装深沉的家伙口中得到回答。但是与她所想的正好相反，她听到他开口道：“……怎么能忘掉……”

她以略带惊愕的眼神瞟向他。黑罗刹，这个似乎已经强大到坚不可摧的男人此刻正低垂着头，声线都有点颤抖：“你不知道他对我来说意味着什么……我能走到今天，都是因为他啊……”

“……抱歉，你继续喝吧，我出去透透气。”察觉了自己的失控，黑罗刹没转头看血蝉，只是用尽量平常的声音这么说了一句，然后起身就走。当他的身影从房间里消失的时候，血蝉才摇了摇头，又给自己倒了碗酒：“没救了。”

中秋佳节，伏虎寨里放眼看去，到处都是小堆小堆亮着的篝火。前身都是官员的好汉们在月下围着篝火三三两两地坐在一起，饮着粗劣的浊酒，说说笑笑。他们高声谈着最近又打劫了朝廷的哪支部队，在快意地叫好，努力地在大笑，在用他们的方式庆贺着这个节日，但就是在尽力避开他们人人心知肚明，却都不愿意提起来的，和这个节日的内涵真正有关的话题。

做他们这朝不保夕、掉脑袋的行当的，谁还和“团圆”这个词有半点关系？在这山寨里的人，都因为妖后及其党羽的所作所为或失去过亲朋好友，或此生也许再无和家人相见的机会。在这个寓意团圆的日子里，他们只能把所有的思念深深压在心里，用酒和笑声麻痹自己，才不至于一个个地都大哭出声。

黑罗刹悄无声息地从他们中间穿过，来到了他的房后，也是山顶一处较为开阔的，适合赏月的地方，坐了下来。

他凝望着夜空这轮圆月。清冷的月光洒落在他身上，似乎都要将他骨子里的一点温度都抽走。今日所见之景，还有天上的明月，和当年他和裴东来一起在大理寺的小院里所见的没有什么不同，但是一切已然不同了。

昔年的承诺言犹在耳，但是他已经再也没法陪着裴东来一起赏月，没法和他一起吃月饼了。因为裴东来现在已经长眠在了地下，他就算再见裴东来一面也做不到了。

曾经他以为他们往后的时间还很长，直到失去裴东来他才知道人与人之间能交集的时间是如此短暂。本来只是以为很寻常的一次分别，一个转眼，他们就从此天人永隔。

失去裴东来是他最深刻的，永远的伤痛。可是，忘记？

他怎么忘得了？他怎么能忘？那是他深爱的人，是他用一生去追逐的光，是毁灭过去的张言川，重铸成如今的“黑罗刹”的火。裴东来给他留下来的爱，早已镌刻入骨，深刻心底。他无法忘记，也不能忘记，就像他对裴东来承诺过的那样，不光是那个夜晚的只言片语，更是所有关于裴东来的回忆，他都不可能放下了。

“可是，裴大人……”他望着那轮满月，忽然苦涩地笑了下，低声呢喃道。“对不起，虽然我没有忘，可是我连月饼都没法给您带来了啊……”

“等再见到您的那天……您再惩罚我吧。”

月明千里，廖然无声。

洛阳城中，大理寺内，崔倍和王七赏完月后已经跑回吏舍睡下了。陈拾困得一个哈欠接一个哈欠，李饼在打发他赶紧回去睡觉。某个胡人宅子里，阿里巴巴和着其他的胡人再次举高了装着鲜红葡萄酒的杯子，而孙豹则在一个道观里努力撑着眼皮，心想着这拜月的仪式什么时候才能结束。

皇宫里，窝在男宠薛怀义的怀抱里的武明空一巴掌掀翻了一盘月饼，颐指气使地喊着宫女换个口味的拿过来，下一刻又娇滴滴地勾住薛怀义的脖子喊他喂她吃。来俊辰则在一旁带着惯常的狐狸似的微笑看着这一切，时不时附和着她。

丘将军旧宅里，饱饱吃了一顿的一枝花正拍着肚子躺在房顶晒月亮。

城内某个坊的一角，属于胜福斋老板的家里传出了他们夫妻俩，还有老人和孩子的欢声笑语。

洛阳城外的太平观，刚刚忙碌完的太平公主装好一瓶新的药，冷冷望了一眼天上的月亮，就回去休息了。

伏虎山上，那个独自赏月的身影越发孤寂清寒。

而天上那轮明月则一如在过去的所有时间所做的一样，无论发生了什么，都只是默然地、无悲无喜地注视着这一切。它亘古不变地见证着人间种种爱恨情仇，悲欢离合，然后洒下澄澈的月光，为人们照亮漫漫黑夜。

**Author's Note:**

> 非常感谢您看到这里！  
> 这一篇是对写群像的一个尝试，最后写成了我喜欢的cp大乱炖……不知道算不算失败[……]  
> 嗯，标题的“共婵娟”大家都看得出来，是出自苏轼的水调歌头里“但愿人长久，千里共婵娟”这句词。我想试着写出面对着同样的景象，不同人的不同思考行动和反应，同样的景色到不同人的眼中有着不同的意义，明月当空，这副景致是永恒的，但是看着这副景致的人都是短暂脆弱的，他们会留恋一个美好的瞬间，会思念过去的事情，他们都是活在当下的。这篇文想要表达的思想感情，大概就是珍惜此刻，珍惜眼前人吧，不知道我有没有写出我想表达的“爱”呢……总之，大概就是这样啦，再次感谢您的观看，有缘我们下篇文再见！


End file.
